War of the Organizations
by Zodiac-Master
Summary: 3 years ago she had everything, but threw it all away for her father and now the person she abandoned has become her company's biggest rival. I'm not good with summaries.Mainly KxL,AxC Minor MxM,DxM,SxL and YxS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own any animes and am a mere fan**

** War of the Organizations **

** Prologue**

**Military Files – Cosmic Era**

How does one describe the Cosmic Era – It was a significant period of time consisting of 347 years. It was the time of history's greatest event.

The following people were the most involved:

Athrun Zala – 2nd Generation Coordinator

Cagalli Yula Attha / Yamato – Orb Royal Family – Natural

Mu La Flaga – Genetically Enhanced Natural

Murrue Ramius – Ex Earth Alliance OMNI Officer

Yzak Joule – 2nd Generation Coordinator

Dearka Elthman – 2nd Generation Coordinator

Shiho Hanfenfuss – 3rd Generation Coordinator

Shinn Asuka – 4th Generation Coordinator

Rey Za Burrel – Genetic Natural Clone

Lunamaria Hawke – 5th Generation Coordinator

Heine Westenfluss – 3rd Generation Coordinator

Nicol Amalfi – 2nd Generation Coordinator

Andrew Waltfeld – 1st Generation Coordinator

Gilbert Durandal – 1st Generation Coordinator

Talia Gladyss – 2nd Generation Coordinator

Stella Loussier – Biological Extend

Auel Neider – Biological Extend

Sting Oakley – Biological Extend

Lacus Clyne – 2nd Generation Coordinator

There are other notable characters, but these are the most notable ones.

Of course the story revolutionizes around Kira Yamato the Ultimate Coordinator.

It happened during Cosmic Era 79, he was only 24 back then…


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

War of the Organizations

**Chapter One: The Book of REQUIEM**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any animes and am a mere fan of Gundam**

**A/N – This story was inspired by several authors (In my profile favorites) as well as my own personal ideas and imagination.**

* * *

**Trinova Ent. - Akatsuki Tower, 210****th**** Floor – Kira's Office **

Kira was signing papers at his desk as usual, he had been for almost 4 hours now when his company's vice president Mu La Flaga came in to give him coffee.

"Say Mu, I've been thinking, you think we should add some Gotfriets to the 200th floor."

Mu sighed "Kira your being paranoid, the Akatsuki Tower is the tallest and most secured building known to humankind."

The Akatsuki Tower was the tallest building in world history with its mighty 250 above ground floors and 25 below ground.

It was built next to the other two towers, Alpha and Beta owned by Kira which each had 180 floors in total.

The three towers were connected by two Sky bridges. One at each building's 100th floor and the other at the 150th.

Beside the Akatsuki tower was a 7 floor garage and beside the Beta Tower was the 5 floor Cromax shopping center also owned by Kira.

The five towers had each floor built of titanium and had each tile as gold. The windows were also bulletproof.

The outside of the building was made out of strata metal which was the one type of metal in the world that could withstand an entire missile attack.

That was not all, the tower also had a special trim that reflected lasers and if a high level threat got into firing range with them 8 dragoons would be launched from the top and create a barrier that could only be penetrated by nuclear weapons.

In case of a nuclear attack a pyramidic barrier would shield the 5 buildings which could last up to 25 nuclear missiles.

For a last resort the top three floors of the Alpha, Beta and Akatsuki Tower's could open and reveal Nazca Class Destroyers equipped with Neutron Stampeder.

Kira also manage to convince the government to let him station a military hanger 500 foot away form the towers.

The hanger contained 10 Zaku Phantom Slash and 8 Customized Bucues including a Black Terrain One piloted by Kira's head of security, Andrew Waltfred.

"Okay Mu so how about we add a 16th Cinema Room to Cromax Shopping Centre."

"Kira if anything, you should fire that nurse in the 170th floor hospital room, I had a report that she was late for a surgery and then she gave the doctor the wrong blood type."

"If she keeps doing this someone's bound to sue us" Mu exclaimed.

"You're right I should fire her, she's not really all that pretty anyway" Kira agreed.

"You went out with her!" Mu asked.

"Yeah once, but she had like ten other boyfriends" Kira replied.

Kira then pressed the button on his video announcer which gave him contact to every floor of all five buildings.

"Hello, Spencer" Kira said.

"Boss, what do I have a pleasure off today" Spencer asked.

"I need you to get rid of Flay Allster, the shallow nurse whose father is an ex-admiral to the Earth Alliance" Kira said.

"Right away sir" Spencer said before cutting the link.

"Well that takes care off that, now we can get down to business" Mu said.

"Lance Skyral, the general of our company's LEF (Leveled Elements Force) Military has found it, in the southern part of the Atlantis Ocean near the Bermuda Triangle."

Kira stopped what he was doing immediately, could it be possible after 4 months of searching, did they finally find it.

"C'mon kid the Archangel is waiting in the secret hanger underground." Mu said as the two made their way to the Higher Officials Elevator.

* * *

**Akatsuki Tower, 3****rd**** Floor Basement, Secret Hangar **

Arnold Neumann was there to greet Kira and Mu "Welcome Sirs"

The Archangel was Trinova Enterprises Flagship and was a more powerful version of the Dominion which Kira invented especially for the Earth Alliance only to have it stolen by Muruta Azrael and his Blue Cosmos gang in the Black Market.

Kira was also allowed a small fraction of ZAFT, he named this section FAITH which consisted of one battleship ( a lesser version of the Archangel called the Minerva), 35 technicians and 7 ace pilots who were still inferior to Kira.

The captain was Murrue's friend Talia Gladys and the seven pilots were especially picked by Kira and the reason was explained on his profile sheet.

SHINN ASUKA

Given Mobile Suit – ZGMF X42S Destiny Gundam

Statistics:

Speed – Excellent

Strength – Average

Defense – Low

Skills – Professional

Handling – Pro

REY ZA BURREL

Given Mobile Suit – ZGMF X666S Legend Gundam

Statistics:

Speed – Average

Strength - Exceptional

Defense – Pro

Skills – Elite

Handling – Average

LUNAMARIA HAWKE

Given Mobile Suit – ZGMF X56S Impulse Gundam / Core Splendor

Statistics:

Speed – Average

Strength – Average

Defense – Excellent

Skills – Average

Handling – Pro

HEINE WESTENFLUSS

Given Mobile Suit – Saviour Gundam X / Saviour 2.0

Statistics:

Speed – Elite

Strength – Average

Defense – Elite

Skills – Elite

Handling – Average

NICOL AMALFI

Given Mobile Suit – 1st GAT X207 Blitz / 2nd MBF P01 Astray Gold Frame

Statistics:

Speed – Low

Strength – Average

Defense – Excellent

Skills – Pro

Handling – Elite

RUSTY MACKENZIE

Given Mobile Suit – GAT X105 Strike Gundam / Strike E Custom / Strike Noire Custom

Statistics:

Speed – Average

Strength – Low

Defense – Low

Skills – Excellent

Handling – Average

MIGUEL AIMAN

Given Mobile Suit – GAT X303 Aegis Gundam

Statistics:

Speed – Low

Strength – Excellent

Defense – Low

Skills – Average

Handling - Low

Rey at first had been distant to Kira, but became the most loyal after Kira saved him from clone mind failure.

Mu and Kira met after Kira left Onogoro Island. They both worked as programmers until their company shut down, Mu let Kira live with him and his wife, Murrue Ramius and had been sort of like Kira's guardians.

Kira and Mu then started stock marketing online and in 2 weeks Kira's marketing tactics made their first million.

They used that money to create Trinova Enterprises and in about a month's time they had 15 of the electronics market, after another month they conquered half of the market and soon they conquered 95 of the overall market.

After they made their first billion in 4 months Mu and Kira started moving into the medical market, and other things.

Then they started making weapons for ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) and the Earth Alliance. Orb refused to accept help from them.

Soon Kira created a special type of mobile suits, he called it the Gundam series. The OS for this came in both for Coordinators and Naturals. Kira also tested a brand new armor called Phase Shift which penetrated physical weapons.

Gundam stood for:

**G**enerated

**U**nrestricted

**N**etwork

**D**rive

**A**ssault

**M**odule

Instead of releasing the G-Series to the public, Kira merely upgraded all the militaries (with the exception of Orb, since they refused) He upgraded ZAFT's ZGMF- 1017 Ginns

into his newer ZGMF – 1001 Zaku Edition.

As for the Earth Alliance, he wiped out their Skygraspers and replaced them with his new Daggers. After doing this ZAFT, the Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Federation became supporters of Trinova.

Kira had planned to release his M1 Astrays to Orb, but again they refused.

Kira and Mu after nine months had entered multibillionaire status and were close to thrillionaire status. They had also dominated almost all the marketing categories (Books, Furniture, Clothes etc.) and had since then built the Akatsuki Towers, Hospitals, Shopping Centers, Dental Clinics, Libraries, Airports, Charity Funds, Factories, Schools, Real Estate, and Banks all over the world.

Kira's LEF were instead given the Astrays while his Higher Ups received Gundams.

Kira and Mu also discovered that Mu and Kira's mother and father were close friends.

Kira, Mu and Murrue lived at the Akatsuki Towers, while Kira had 3 floors, Mu and Murrue had 4. The Akatsuki Towers living floors were much better than most real estate homes all over the world.

Murrue insisted that she get a job in Trinova so Kira made her his Technical President and Mu as his Vice President. Many robbers had tried to infiltrate the Akatsuki Towers, but none ever even got inside.

Kira and Mu decided that it would be 'cool' to reveal themselves to the public as their aliases and Kira didn't want anyone he new in Orb knowing where he was. So they decided to call themselves the Supreme Kings of Business.

Mu wore a mask in public and called himself Neo Roanoke, while Kira went by Zane Monarch.

* * *

**Akatsuki Towers – Secret Hangar – Archangel **

"Hello boys have a nice day so far" Murrue asked Kira and Mu.

Mu kissed her on the cheek before answering "Same old, same old"

"But it'll be exciting don't you worry, I can make the impossible possible remember"

"Right" Kira said sarcastically.

"Okay anyway were headed for an oasis near the Bermuda Triangle, my LEF have secured the area and are waiting for our arrival" Kira told them.

"Okay then, so I'm guessing this is something important" Murrue asked.

"Yeah, we found it, we finally found it" Kira told her.

Murrue was speechless for a while, she never thought that Kira would actually find it.

"Okay then are the DOM Troopers loaded in" Kira asked.

"Of course, now you two relax in the lounge, it's going to take a few hours to get there"

"Okay then" Kira said.

**Archangel – Lounge **

Kira and Mu were watching the Archangels Plasma screen TV when he got a video call.

Kira answered it and Spencer's face appeared on the TV.

"Sir, I got rid of Flay, but her father called from our hospital in New Jersey saying that he was going to sue Trinova" Spencer informed him.

"Tell him to go ahead, but the jury is on my side and I can sue him for twice as much for all the trouble that unqualified nurse of a daughter he has" Kira said and ended the call.

He knew that Flay's dad couldn't do sue Trinova's Hospitals since they were the most advance on the planet.

Kira had invented a molecular separator which could remove any disease – infected part of a body and then those parts would be replaced by DNA Bionic body parts which were DNA made and worked just as well as normal parts.

The Bionic parts included every bone, nerve, cell and organ in one's body, even their eyes, ears, teeth and hair.

Another invention was Cryogenic Sleep which practically froze someone inside a capsule and all their injuries (including heart and brain) would quickly heal in a week or two.

George Allster would make himself look stupid if he tried to sue them.

* * *

**New Jersey – Trinova Hospital **

George walked out in shame and called his daughter.

"Hello daddy, so how much did they pay us" Flay asked.

"Sorry dear, but if we did sue them the jury would vote entirely on them"

"What, but daddy" Flay said in her best cute girl voice.

"I'm sorry, but were going up against Trinova Enterprises here, were outmatched"

"Fine Daddy but you better get me a new job" Flay said and ended the call, but she did not give up she was going to at all costs get revenge on Trinova, like all the other companies that fired her.

* * *

**No Man's Land – Oasis – Near Bermuda Triangle**

The Archangel had just landed and Kira and Mu were greeted by the LEF General Lance Skyral.

"Okay Lance, where is it" Kira asked curiosity in his voice.

"Right this way" Lance said.

Kira, Mu and Lance climbed aboard an LEF 8 seat jeep and drove to an abandoned military base.

* * *

**Abandoned Military Base**

"This sight use to belong to a group called Nitro before a maelstrom hit and everything was destroyed" Lance explained.

"Except this" Lance said picking up a case on a table, Kira smiled.

Lance handed the case to Kira and Kira opened it.

Kira's smile grew "At last we found it" as he took a book out of the case and rubbed the dust away.

The book read 'The book of REQUIEM – Humanity's Final Hour'

Kira opened the book and each letter was written in Gnommish an ancient language.

"Okay were done here, now we have to get back to the Akatsuki Tower and have this translated by my Velcron Supercomputer" Kira said.

* * *

**Clyne Inc. – 3****rd**** Floor – Lacus Clyne's Office**

Lacus was typing on her computer, ever since the incident with Kira everything went downhill for her.

She infinitely regretted that day, it was a week after a gang called LOGOS who were led by Lord Djibril and Lord Starvia once before the military attack on them.

The attack resulted with the defeat of Lord Starvia and about 3 quarters of the LOGOS.

Lord Djibril and his remaining colleagues hid in the shadows and downgraded themselves into thieves and plain crooks.

On that they had kidnapped her mother and held her father for a ransom of 5 million which was nearly half of the Clyne's fortune.

Of course her father paid and they did receive back her mother live and well, but her father was upset half was that he was scared the LOGOS would abduct another of his family again and the other because if they do he would be out of the millionaire status.

There was only one chance and that was to engage Lacus with Harwin Cobalt the son of his rival in business Hanzo Cobalt owner of Cobalt Inc.

Lacus remembered that day well

* * *

**Flashback – 3 years ago**

"_Lacus you have to for the sake of Clyne Inc." Seigel shouted._

"_But father I love Kira, and I've heard rumors about Harwin. They say he's a player" Lacus reasoned._

"_Lacus my decision is final, now go and tell Kira or I will" Seigel said._

_Lacus then ran out of the room and called Cagalli who was her best friend ever since 3__rd__ grade. She told her everything that her father had said._

_Cagalli was shocked, how could Lacus' father do such an thing, finally she answered "Well it looks like you have a choice to make either do what your father says and marry Harwin or stay with Kira and enrage Seigel" Cagalli joked._

_Lacus then thought about it before saying her goodbye._

_**Yamato Manor**_

_Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing. She soon ended the call and decided that she had to tell Kira, Lacus' was her best friend but Kira was her brother._

"_Cagalli, Lacus asked me to come over, but I'll be back for dinner" Kira said._

"_WAIT!" Cagalli shouted, but when Kira looked back Cagalli couldn't say it. She teased Kira a lot but she couldn't break his heart._

"_What?" _

"_N-Nothing, just don't be late" Cagalli said in almost a whisper._

_**Clyne Manor**_

"_Ah, Kira your finally here' Seigel said. _

"_Oh hi Siegel is Lacus here"_

"_No, but I'm guessing she didn't tell you on the phone" Seigel sighed._

"_Tell me what" Kira asked._

"_Kira, Lacus has been engaged for almost 3 months now" Seigel said calmly as if he didn't care what Kira was feeling._

"_You're joking right" Kira asked half smiling_

'_I'm afraid not Kira" Seigel said in the same tone._

_There was silence for several minutes until Kira spoke up "To whom"_

"_Excuse me" Seigel asked._

"_Who is Lacus engaged to" Kira asked his voice sounded like an assassin's._

"_Kira look, you're a great person, but" Seigel was cut off._

"_TO WHOM" Kira shouted as it echoed a few times._

"_Harwin Cobalt, my business rival" Seigel said with a hint of fear in his voice._

"_Okay I understand" Kira said and started walking away._

_Just then Lacus came down the grand staircase when she saw Kira leaving._

"_Kira, wait" Lacus yelled._

_Kira turned around, his eyes filled with hatred._

"_Stay away from me" Kira said before continuing._

"_Kira" Lacus was cut off._

"_I said stay away from me, the name Lacus Clyne means nothing to me now and with god as my witness I vow to destroy Clyne Inc. You and your father caused me nothing, but misery" Kira said._

_Lacus was stunned by Kira's words._

_With that, Kira left on his car._

_**Lacus' Wedding Ceremony**_

_Lacus had been crying all night and it was obvious to Harwin that she didn't like him, but he didn't care, no one knew but Cobalt Corp was going bankrupt and Lacus had money and a pretty face._

_Kira friends and family were at the ceremony, despite the fact that Kira should be their first priority, the Clynes and Yamato – Attaha were close and it was only proper._

_**Lacus' Dressing Room**_

_Lacus was drying up her tears when someone spoke._

"_Lacus" the voice said._

_Lacus turned and saw Kira._

"_Kira" Lacus said._

"_Lacus I came here only for one thing" Kira said handing Lacus the necklace she gave him on his birthday._

"_This, along with all the feelings I have left for you" Kira said and went away before Lacus could say anything._

_Kira had to leave quick, if he stayed any longer he didn't know what he would be capable of._

**Flashback End**

Lacus sighed she had everything she wanted and she threw it all away by marrying Harwin whom she later found out was bankrupt and now he spent his days watching TV at home.

That wasn't the worst of it, after Kira left her mother had a severe concussion and soon her mind shut down and after that her heart stopped.

Even after all that her father was glad about his power over the market. It lasted a good 3 weeks before a company called Trinova came up. Her father first started insulting it saying that it would never survive long.

He was wrong after 2 weeks Trinova was exceeding Clyne Inc and after 1 more week it had dominated the market.

Even in simply helping people around the world, Trinova had built a small city and transported the homeless there and gave them clothes and an education for working.

After one month since Trinova first popped up they had without making any alliances forced over 50 companies to bankruptcy. Now Clyne Inc had a mere 7 percent of the market, Trinova having 90 percent and ex – PLANTS chairman Gilbert Durandal's company Messiah having 3 percent.

Even so Trinova was quickly forcing the two companies into bankruptcy and Clyne Inc was on the verge of doing so. They couldn't compete at anything with Trinova, how could they in theory their technology was 31 years ahead of the current technology.

Even in fashion, Trinova had the world's top 20 designers as a triumph card.

* * *

**Archangel – Lounge**

The trip was silent Mu was looking at Kira's new projects online while Kira was busy taping and recording every page of the book. It was clear that he was excited.

"Mu call a meeting with FAITH one hour after we land" Kira said without looking up.

**Akatsuki Towers – 240****th****Floor **

Kira, Mu and Murrue had just arrived.

"Kira, I don't remember ever being on this floor" Murrue said.

"Oh really, well this is the Velcron Supercomputer" Kira explained trying to shock Murrue who unfortunately just nodded.

The three entered the room which had 1 giant mega XLR Definition Computer, 4 plasma screen computers / radio / television on each side, about 10000 other screens broadcasting everything happening in every Trinova Building, the latest news, weather, every tracker on all of Trinova's mobile suits and military surveillance.

"Isn't this a bit overboard" Murrue asked.

"Nope, just like to keep track of events" Kira smiled.

"Okay anyway kid power it up and start translating that book of requiem thing" Mu reminded.

"Right, but before that I should explain something" Kira paused.

"After I left Orb I found an old library from the Evolution Era about 800 years ago."

'The library had everything ripped or burnt, but there were two books that survived, they were hidden in a vault" Kira continued.

"The two books told a story of 2 organizations, The People 'Humanity's Protector' and the other was the Dark World 'Ahnialators of Existence"

"Anyway during the Evolution Era these two organizations first started as small fights turned into an all out war. The People were able to temporarily defeat the Dark World" Kira explained.

"I'm not sure I like that 'temporary' tone" Mu said.

"Well yes actually through the years the Dark World's royal family ran it through for years, until there came a point where they were unable to create more heirs"

"Instead they created a clone of the original leader, this clone was to lead the army into battle"

"This is Trinova's biggest threat" Kira said his tone getting more serious.

"Soon, the Dark World will have enough minions to be more powerful than the current military powers, they will be a version of the LOGOS except much more powerful."

"This time a military raid isn't going to be the end of them like the LOGOS" Kira said

"The Dark World have gained new goals over the years, now they are currently just stealing weapons from the military, we have probably months before they start shutting companies down and causing mass chaos."

"This is why I spent three years gathering military might, to protect our company" Kira said smirking.

"And with this book victory is assured" Kira said holding up the book.

"Okay then Kira we trust you" Mu said absorbing all the information a little too fast and Kira noticed this.

"You knew before didn't you?" Kira asked.

Mu looked up "I saw the 2 books on your desk one day and so my curiosity got the better."

"It's okay, at least your not freaking out" Kira said.

"Okay back to business" Kira said placing the Book of REQUIEM on the main computer.

The pages soon cleared up and words started popping out of the computer.

"Okay looks like we have 3 ways of winning" Kira said picking up the translated copy of the book.

"Our first weapon the Gundams which we have, next is for us to start building this thing" Kira said holding up a picture.

"The genesis cannon" Kira exclaimed.

"Our final weapon is going to prove most helpful since we all possess it" Kira said.

"It's called SEED mode, several humans such as me and Mu as well as those whom I picked as members of FAITH."

"I have cracked down the location of everyone who has SEED and most of them are now in Trinova's military"

"Kira, you say I have this SEED well where is it" Mu asked.

"SEED is a special factor of a brain, they are activated in many ways."

"SEED improves the speed and power of your mind and body as well as almost 90 percent of the time gives you what you need to succeed." Kira explained.

"You and me, Mu have SEED naturally while FAITH has a lesser artificial Bionic cells around their body."

"SEED can be activated through mastery, willpower, determination, fear, anger, revenge, accidentally and will automatically activate if your life is in danger." Kira explained.

Mu and Murrue looked at each other.

"Okay Kira we trust you" Mu said. "Now we better get back to work."

"Wait Kira what about those two mobile suits in the hangar, I checked their specs and it says that they're the most powerful two." Murrue asked.

"Ah yes, the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and the ZGMF - X20A StrikeFreedom"

"The Freedom is for me and the Justice is for a friend of mines who also has SEED naturally like us." Kira explained.

"Wait the one who's dating your sister." Mu asked.

"Yeah that's him." Kira smiled.

* * *

**Akatsuki Tower – Later that Day**

"Kira what's wrong you've been staring at the wall for 40 minutes now" Mu asked.

"Nothing it's just that I'm thinking of an excuse for my family on why I disappeared" Kira said.

"Wait, you're going back to Orb" Mu asked.

"There's a Dark World faction there and I want to record their movements." Kira replied.

"What else" Mu asked.

"I mean you could easily send a team to do that for you why would you go yourself." Mu asked.

"I guess I'm feeling a bit…" Kira started.

"Homesick" Kira finished.

"And who says I'm going alone you, Murrue and faith are coming" Kira said.

"What?" Mu asked.

"Murrue told me something about wanting to see the Orb Mountains." Kira told him.

**Orb – Onogoro Island Yamato Manor**

Cagalli and Athrun were eating dinner when Athrun's cellphone rang.

"Who is it" Cagalli asked.

"It's a message from some unknown." Athrun said.

"It says 'I'm coming home'" Athrun finished.

There was a silence in the room for a while.

"Do you think" Cagalli asked.

"Well I don't know, but let's hope that it's from Kira." Athrun said looking out the window remembering his best friend.

**So what do you think (good, bad, sucked) and if so can you give me tips on how to improve the story and please correct me if I have any grammar / spelling errors.**

**Well see ya later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own any animes and am a mere fan**

**A/N – Thank you for all who **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two : Close Encounter

**Clyne Mansion**

Seigel was deep in thought on how to save his business from bankruptcy, he didn't know why but it seemed that Trinova took every opportunity to pick on them.

"Marrying Lacus was a stupid idea" Seigel said.

"Then again against Trinova, what could Kira accomplish to have stopped this"

"I was wrong with engaging Lacus with Harwin, however I am correct about having her break up with Kira. I need someone who can take Clyne Inc to the top" Seigel said.

"But there is no one in the world who can turn things around now" Seigel sighed.

Suddenly his eyes opened and a sly grin covered his face "At least not _legally_"

**ORB – Government Household**

Cagalli was looking out the window of the Government Household to the statue of her desceased father, Uzumi Nara Attha.

It was supposed to be a holiday for Orb representatives, but she and Athrun came to try to trace the message sent to them.

"No luck." Athrun sighed, they had been trying to trace the call all day which was futile.

"There's a lock on the message, but we only get up to the first 2 digits of the sender's number."

"You mean 'Kira's number'" Cagalli corrected.

"Let's hope." Athrun said and looked back at his laptop.

* * *

**ORB – Special Trinova Airport**

Kira's jet had just arrived and let out a yawn.

"So Kira, where are we staying" Murrue asked.

"Only the best 5 Star Hotel in ORB" Kira said.

A limousine stopped in front of the airport and 2 drivers took their bags.

* * *

**Four Seasons Hotel**

Kira was flipping through channels when he stopped at one with Lacus' singing.

He had since gotten over her or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Since he left Orb he went on many dates, but none of them ever made him feel the same way as Lacus did.

He was no longer angry at Lacus and had only a drop of hatred left, in fact if she wasn't married he would attempt to give her another chance.

* * *

**Clyne Mansion**

Lacus' husband, Harwin Cobalt was watching television, while eating a pizza.

He learned to take advantage of Lacus' dislike of him by bringing in other women in the house while Siegel wasn't there.

At first he had tried to seduce Lacus which always ended in failure, when tried to force her Cagalli punched him and when he tried to hit Cagalli, Athrun kicked him.

Now and then he would try to seduce Lacus, but she would always take out her cellphone and speed dial Athrun.

He had done his research and found out what had happened with Kira, his father since then used half of Clyne Inc. money to fund a group of assassins called Phantom Pain to hunt down Kira.

They had apparently found him, but needed time to find a way pass his security.

* * *

**ORB – Route 407**

Kira and Mu were going around ORB to get fresh air when Kira stopped in front of an ORB Military base.

"What's wrong" Mu asked.

"I'll be right back" Kira said and ran towards a trio of Orb Royal Mobile Force Elite Soldiers talking by the Second door.

The one in the middle had silver long hair beside him was a tanned blond and a brunette.

"So how've you guys been doing" Kira said sneaking up behind them.

Dearka looked first and shouted "KIRA"

Yzak and Shiho looked and both stood.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Yzak asked grabbing Kira's collar.

"Easy" Kira laughed and took Yzak's hand and reversed it to Yzak.

"Why don't we talk about this at dinner while you fill me in on what's been going on" Kira suggested still smiling.

"No way, I want to right now" Dearka said

"Fine let's go to the coffee shop across the road and I'll tell you everything" Kira said.

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

"We're at the coffee shop and we're all comfy no spill" Shiho said.

"Okay so I'm guessing you know everything from when I left Orb, and now you're wondering what I've been doing for the past 3 years" Kira said and they nodded.

"Well if you must know I started a little company that participates in all the markets" Kira told them.

"Wait, if this company of yours is so big then how come we've never heard of it, the ORB Royal Intelligence and Mobile Force" Yzak asked.

"Oh, you've heard of it except I don't use my real name so you might know me as one of the Supreme Kings of Business" Kira said.

"No way, you're the founder of Trinova Inc." Shiho asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't believe me my vice – president is in the blue nitrous Lamborghini sports car outside of here" Kira told them.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I mean I feel like yesterday you were plain old Kira our high school and college buddy and now you're Kira founder of the richest and most successful company of all time" Dearka exclaimed.

"Yeah, but nothing much has changed besides the fact that I am now a multibillionaire" Kira said and laughed.

"Anyway, Cagalli is going to kill you" Shiho told him.

"She called me this morning about a text message to Athrun" Shiho continued.

"Yeah, that was my idea of a joke" Kira said.

"By freaking out your sister and best friend" Dearka asked.

"Anyway we have to get back to work, nice seeing you though" Shiho said.

"Yeah, give me your number so we know how to contact you" Yzak said.

Kira handed him a card before saying "By the way I'm having a reunion party 3 days from now, come at 3:00 sharp"

"You got it" Dearka said while leaving.

After they left Kira smiled, it was nice to talk to his old friends again after 3 years.

* * *

**Yamato Manor**

Cagalli and Athrun had just gotten back from 4 hours of trying to trace a text message.

"Hey, Cagalli what's this" Athrun asked holding up an invitation said for them to go to the old Yamato Manor which was destroyed in a fire and replaced with a new Yamato Manor.

The note read.

_Dear Cagalli and Athrun,_

_How've you been, anyway invite all our friends and family to a reunion party at the old Yamato Manor in 3 days 3:00 pm sharp._

_Sincerely _

_Kira_

"Kira" Cagalli said embracing the letter as Athrun lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I just can't believe it, he's here he's really here" Cagalli said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know" Athrun whispered.

Cagalli then stood "Well I'll call everyone and tell them to go to the old manor" Cagalli said smiling widely.

* * *

**Clyne Manor**

Lacus was looking at a world page in the newspaper and sighed when she read that Gilbert Durandal's Messiah had surrendered in competing with Trinova.

Now Clyne Inc. was alone against Trinova who had bought all of Messiah's stocks and claimed all of its buildings, not to mention forced her father to close 4 of Clyne Inc buildings.

The phone built inside Lacus' haro which was a science project made by Kira and Athrun in 4th grade "Haro, Haro, Haro, Haro." It rang.

Lacus opened it and listened as Cagalli told her about Kira's return.

When Cagalli mentioned Kira's name, Lacus' heart skipped a beat or two and she could've sworn that she didn't breath for 3 minutes after Cagalli ended the call.

"Kira's back" Lacus said to herself, still in shock.

Seigel had just happened to be at the other end of the line and heard of Kira's return.

This was another obstacle, with Kira back it would be trouble for his plans with Lacus since she would obviously go back to him in an instant if she could.

So he would have to put his plan to work before Kira forgives her.

He would engage Lacus to an extremely dangerous man named Jon Spiro, Trinova had long since defeated his company Fission Chips, but even so his company operated in mysterious ways.

Jon Spiro was a prime target of the Atlantic Federation, it had recently been revealed that his company survived several years without being forced into bankruptcy by trading in the Black Market Level 4 which was a term used for a market that created weapons for large organizations.

The government was forced not to bring Spiro to justice since a faction of Trinova is also involved with Black Market Level 4 as a controller of which products can and cannot be given to other companies.

If they were to take down Spiro, Trinova the largest military supporter in the world would also go down as well as several other companies involved which in the end will create mass chaos.

* * *

**The next day 10:00 AM New Yamato Manor**

Cagalli was frantic about finding Kira she had been looking with Athrun through all the hotels and airports, but found nothing (The hotel's were under Mu's name)

* * *

**Route 7: Lucky Planets 5 Star Hotel**

Athrun had been going from hotel to hotel and gathering lists of all people and people with them.

Since Kira was using an alias it was futile, until Athrun got a call from Yzak.

Yzak: Hey Athrun, you there

Athrun: A bit busy right now

Yzak: About Kira?

Athrun: How'd you know?

Athrun: Did you see him?

Athrun: Do you know where he is?

Yzak: No I don't know where he is, but I have his number

Athrun: WHAT, Give it to me NOW

Yzak: Fine its 897 555 641

Athrun: 897 then

Yzak: 'sigh' 555 641

Athrun: Thanks man, see ya

Yzak: You too

Athrun ended the call and turned his car around back to Yamato Manor.

* * *

**Yamato Manor**

"CAGALLI, I found him" Athrun shouted.

"What?" Cagalli asked looking away from her computer.

"Well not exactly, but I have his number" Athrun said handing Cagalli the bubblegum wrap with Kira's number.

Cagalli stared at the number for a while.

"Cagalli, you alright" Athrun asked.

"Of Course I am" Cagalli shouted.

"It's just that I don't know what to tell him" Cagalli said in a softer tone.

"Well whatever happens I'll be right here" Athrun said hugging her.

Cagalli then took the phone and dialed the numbers.

"Cagalli that's not Kira's number" Athrun told her.

"No, it's my mom's number, I want to tell everyone before we go call Kira, he might hang up and switch hotels so let's track down which hotel has a phone that's number is 897 555 641"

"Well, my computer says there are 2 hotels with the area code 897, but one of them has been filled up for a month, so I'd go with option 2 the Four Seasons Hotel" Athrun told her.

"Great call all our friends and tell them to meet us there in 1 hour" Cagalli said putting away her computer and notepad.

"Right" Athrun said.

* * *

**Four Seasons Hotel**

Kira and Mu had gotten back from their trip around the city.

"Did you boys have a good time, I've already got dinner ready" Murrue said.

"Yeah I can smell it" Kira said walking in the dining hall.

"By the way there's some people outside gathered up for a while now" Murrue told them.

"Oh really" Mu looked out.

"Kira it's those guys you were talking to" Mu said.

"No way" Kira said looking out.

* * *

**Lacus' Mansion**

Lacus' had been looking through a photo album when her phone rang.

She listened for several moments to what Cagalli was saying.

When the call ended she covered her mouth.

'Kira was back' she thought.

Minutes later she was driving to the Hotel

* * *

**Outside the Four Seasons Hotel**

Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were the first to get Cagalli's message.

Next Lacus and her dad came, but parked right in front of the hotel so Kira couldn't see them.

After Cagalli and Athrun arrived they finalized their plans.

"Cagalli where's your mom" Shiho asked.

"She couldn't come, but she wants to see Kira tomorrow" Athrun said.

"Okay let's go, Athrun look in the 2nd floor, Shiho 3rd, Yzak 4th, Dearka 5th, Me 6th and Lacus 7th, If you find him blow your whistle" Cagalli ordered.

* * *

**7****th**** Floor**

Lacus was knocking through the doors and when she knocked on one a friendly woman answered.

"Hello, how may I help you dear" Murrue asked.

"Um, nothing sorry I'm looking for someone" Lacus said.

"Well, come in dear" Murrue opened the door wider.

"No please, thank you" Lacus said.

"I insist, you've been looking for someone and by the look on your eyes, it's someone important your looking for isn't it" Murrue said.

"Yes it is, that's why I mustn't waste time" Lacus said and bowed.

After Murrue shut the door Kira walked in the room.

"Kira why did you not want to see her, she seems nice and it's not entirely her fault what happened 3 years ago" Murrue asked.

"It's just I'm not ready to face her yet, I will soon, but not yet" Kira said and opened the TV.

**Outside the Hotel**

Kira's friends couldn't find him.

"Where is he" Cagalli asked herself.

"Cagalli, I don't think he wants to be found" Shiho told her.

"Don't worry only 2 more days until we find him" Dearka said.

Just then Athrun's cellphone rang.

He put it on speaker.

"Hey guys, how was your attempt to find me" Kira asked through the speaker.

"KIRA" Athrun and Cagalli shouted in unision.

"Don't worry only 2 days until we have a reunion" Kira said and hung up.

"Kira" Lacus whispered.

* * *

**Orb – East Gail Island**

A long haired blonde man wearing sunglasses on his forehead was drinking beer at a bar.

"Mr. Spiro it's time to go" a butler said.

"Yeah, yeah" Jon Spiro said.

"Let's go I've got a helluva bad headache here" Spiro complained.

"Sir, Seigel Clyne has also asked for you to meet him at Onogoro Island for an arrangement, apparently involving his daughter" the butler informed him.

"Tell him I'll be there, been a while since I've seen that daughter of his" Spiro said before he got in his car.

* * *

**Four Seasons Hotel - The Next Day**

Kira was eating breakfast with Mu when his cell rang.

"Hello, Kira talking" Kira said.

"Kira, it's been a while" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Who is this" Kira asked.

"Don't you remember it's Djibril, I'd like to complain about you attacking me here at Heaven's Base, you realize that I am one of the few people who know your identity" Djibril said.

"I know and you realize that unless you give up the technology you stole from us that I will eliminate all LOGOS as you have witnessed with my recent attacks against 8 of your LOGOS friends" Kira said with hatred growing from his voice.

"People knowing my identity won't exactly stop me from destroying you" Kira continued.

"Perhaps not, but this little cellphone I have here that you invented is priceless" Djibril said.

"With the ability to call, email, text message and video call anyone in world to a megapixel digital camera with audio ability and of course a very useful DVD and CD scanner and a TV picking up channels all over Plants and Earth. Not to mention accessibility to every game ever created and an MP3 Player" Djibril continued.

"Not only that, but this little gizmo gives me control over the Internet and every satellite in the world. That's not even the beginning since this gadget can hack nearly everything and of course has an installed mini gun in the antenna" Djibril concluded.

"So instead of giving that Nitrel V Celluar Device back your going to rather die" Kira asked.

"No in fact if you don't stop your attacks and disable this super code in the V Device then I will press this button commanding my snipers to shoot your sister and then detonate the mansion" Djibril laughed.

Kira's eyes widened "You bastard"

"Well Kira, only one way to do this since you can easily get out of this situation on your sister's last visit to the doctor for a checkup, the doctor injected an array of cyber nanobot viruses which will not kill her, but instead make her a pure cold blooded killer" Djibril said.

"I have the cure, the virus will take effect in 2 weeks, the cure must be given within 13 days from now. If you want the cure then you disable this thing in West Gail Island, 5:00 sharp in 10 days"

"Damn you" Kira said. "Leave my family out of this"

"Too late" Djibril said and hung up.

"Damn Djibril" Kira said and reviewed his situation.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, I had a friend write half of it anyways R&R and again tell me if it good, bad, sucked. Till next time.**


End file.
